Madera de deriva
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Ella es como madera de deriva. Las olas, la vida, la llevan de un lado a otro dejándola en playas extrañas y pasajeras sabiendo que no pertenecerá a ninguna de ellas. Esta historia participa en el reto Tomaré otro camino del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto Tomaré otro camino del foro Alas negras, palabras negras con el what if:

¿Y si todos los hijos de Balon hubiesen muerto en la rebelión y Asha hubiese sido el rehén de los Stark?

Madera de deriva

Primera parte

I

Está volviendo a casa. Puede sentir la brisa del mar en su rostro y el olor a sal inunda sus fosas nasales. A lo lejos ya puede ver el contorno irregular del castillo de Pique.

"El castillo de mi padre, del que yo seré señora algún día."

Asha ha pensado mucho en Pique en todos esos años.

"Diez años, diez años fuera de mi tierra, retenida por los asesinos de mis hermanos"

Ha pensado muchas veces en su vuelta, en su padre, en su madre y en todos los amigos y conocidos que dejó atrás cuando Eddard Stark se la llevó, al final de la rebelión de su padre, tras la muerte de todos sus hermanos.

"Mataron a Maron en Baramar y a Rodrick en Puerto Noble. Los mataron en batalla justa aunque su muerte me pese. Mas a Theon lo mataron en Pique y esa batalla fue de todo menos justa."

Alannis Greyjoy había advertido a sus hijos menores que no salieran a luchar.

"Quedaos aquí, mis niños, vuestro padre vencerá esta batalla con sus guerreros, pero vosotros quedaos aquí conmigo, donde nada os pueda pasar."

Sin embargo, Theon era orgulloso, tanto como su padre, y a pesar de contar tan solo con diez días de su nombre había salido a luchar cuando Alannys no miraba. Asha no lo había visto hacerlo, ella había salido antes incluso que él, la vigilancia de su madre era fácil de burlar.

"Era un niño de diez años contra un caballero que le triplicaba la edad y le superaba con mucho en experiencia."

Eso sí que Asha lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Había visto a aquel malnacido derribar a su hermano y como la sangre brotaba del pequeño cuerpo de Theon. Ese caballero de las tierras verdes fue la primera y única muerte que Asha provocó en esa batalla. Ella no era mucho mayor que su hermano, pero el caballero estaba peleando con otro hijo del hierro cuando Asha lo atacó por detrás. Su madre también lo vio. Había salido al darse cuenta de que se habían marchado. Iba armada con un puñal, puede que no fuera una guerrera, pero era una hija del hierro al fin y al cabo. No llegó a empuñar su arma, el puñal cayó al suelo mientras su grito de dolor resonaba por encima del fragor de la batalla.

II

No hay nadie para recogerla en el puerto, nadie salvo un sacerdote del dios ahogado que se acerca a ella seguramente para predicar su mensaje ¿cuánto hace que no reza al dios ahogado?

"Estaba lejos del mar. Allí el dios no podía escucharme, pero tampoco recé nunca a esos otros dioses, los antiguos pintados en los arcianos ni los nuevos con sus estatuas de madera."

El sacerdote se acerca y solo entonces Asha lo reconoce. Se trata de Aeron, su tío Aeron. Asha se queda paralizada por un momento sin saber qué hacer. Quiere correr hacia él, que siempre fue su tío favorito, el que cantaba tan bien y contaba esas historias tan divertidas, pero ahora ya no parece él.

"He pasado diez años fuera. Tío Aeron no será la única cosa que haya cambiado."

Su tío la recibe con gélida cortesía. Le pide que rece y Asha lo hace. Se siente extraño y a la vez reconfortante.

"Cuando Eddard Stark rezaba, su cara adquiría un aura de paz."

Sacude la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento. Eddard Stark no tenía nada de pacífico. Él era el responsable de la muerte de sus hermanos.

"No empuñó la espada que los mató, pero luchó por la misma causa que los que lo hicieron. Luchó contra nosotros y cuando nos hubo vencido quiso pisotear a mi padre quitándole a la única hija que le quedaba."

Durante los años que vivió en Invernalia, Eddard Stark la trató siempre con cortesía y respeto. Le ofreció tomar clases junto a sus hijas y no se opuso cuando ella lo rechazó y prefirió entrenar en el patio de armas. Lady Catelyn se había opuesto a tamaña brutalidad: asha era una dama de alta cuna, después de todo, pero lord Eddard le permitió entrenar con sus hijos de todos modos.

"Es una hija del hierro, no una dama sureña. Algún día gobernará las islas y no la respetarán si la convertimos en una dama. Además, las costumbres del hierro están ya demasiado arraigadas en ella como para cambiarlas y está claro que ya sabe manejar armas."

Camina detrás de su tío mientras intenta apartar esos recuerdos de su mente. Los recuerdos de los primeros días son los peores. Asha se sentía perdida, asustada y enfurecida a partes iguales. No es una sensación agradable de recordar.

"Nada de allí me debe parecer agradable."

Pero lo cierto es que en los últimos años ha habido más buenos recuerdos que malos.


End file.
